thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Ground Bomb/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the 303rd episode of The Geo Team, Ground Bomb. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with fireworks in the night sky) TEXT: Written and Storyboarded by GEO G. TEXT: Directed by TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of the Conners' house covered in snow, and pans to the living room window; Cuts to the inside) Geo Guy: (thinking in his head) I'm going to stay up all night for New Year tomorrow. (A Bug's Life song ringtone is heard from his smartphone inside his pocket) Geo Guy: (looking at his pocket) Hmmm... I wonder who's it from. (gets his phone out) Oh, it's Green Bob. (A splitscreen appears; The left half for Geo Guy and the right half for Green Bob) (Green Bob is in his bedroom playing a video game but pauses it) Green Bob: Hi, Geo Guy. One of a kind junior. Geo Guy: Hey. Green Bob: (looks at his digital clock) It's 23:58 or 11:58 PM. (normal) Are you excited for the event tomorrow? Geo Guy: Well, you bet. (Their hands go to the splitscreen line and they respect fist each other) Geo Guy: Well, bye. (ends call) (The splitscreen disappears and only Green Bob's screen is shown) Green Bob: Bye. (Green Bob turns around to look at his digital clock, turns around, unpauses his game, saves the game and closes the TV; he goes to sleep) Green Bob: (yawns) Good night. (Cuts to Gree Guy putting potatoes with time bombs under them in Green Bob's garden) Gree Guy: (places a potato with a time bomb) That's it. (talks to Memy9909) Memy, those bombs are ground bombs that will explode in 24 hours. Memy9909: The victims will be grounded with our grounded ground time bombs. (evil laughs) MWHAHAHA! (Gree Guy accidentally sets the timer on every bomb to 20 hours; he doesn't bother checking) Memy9909 and Gree Guy: (evil laughs) MWHAHAHA! (they run away) Act 2 (Morning of New Year's Eve) (Fades to Geo Guy's dad waking up Geo Guy at 9 AM) Geo Guy's dad: Wake up, Geo Gu- Oops, I mean George. I never call you Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Wake up at (points at his digital clock) this time? (normal) On school break? Geo Guy's dad: Channel 7 News is on downstairs. (leaves Geo Guy's bedroom and goes downstairs) (Geo Guy goes to the bathroom) Geo Guy: (thinking in his head) Why do we only have one bathroom in this house? (gets his toothbrush, put toothpaste on the toothbrush, and brushes his teeth) (When he finishes, he goes downstairs and into the living room) (Geo Guy sits down on the couch) Geo Guy's dad: Why aren't you having breakfast? Geo Guy: I wanted to watch the news. Geo Guy's dad: This is one of the few times you're excited for news. News reporter #1 (at the city center on TV): Tonight, the citizens of Geoville will be gathering around in Downtown Geoville for the New Year Countdown. Geo Guy's dad: George, we'll be there too. Geo Guy: I know. (1 hour later) (After he ate breakfast, Geo Guy went to his bedroom to play on 3DS) Geo Guy: Let's do this. (starts 3DS) (3DS startup screen) (Geo Guy's phone rings on top of the chest of drawers) Geo Guy: Who is it? (goes to the phone) It's Green Bob! Green Bob (on the phone): Hi! Channel 7 will be airing GoAnimate The Movie by the talented teenage filmmaker Caleb Elbourn in 2 minutes. Geo Guy: Cool. Bye. Green Bob: Bye. (ends call) (Geo Guy goes downstairs to watch the movie) (Cuts to The Gree Team spying on the potatoes in Green Bob's yard from their underground base) Gree Guy: (sees Green Bob's dad walking outside) It looks like Green Bob's dad going to work. The Gree Team: Work? HAHAHAHA! Gree Guy: Remember, guys, the bombs will explode in about 14 hours. (Pans to Memy9909) Memy9909: And they'll be grounded. The Gree Team: MWHAHAHAHA! Act 3 (Cuts to Gru's house covered in snow) Minions except Dave: (singing) Banana-banan- Dave: (shouting in Minionese) BanaNOOOO! (Cuts to Gru and Margo taking down the Christmas tree in the living room) Agnes: (sad) Why are you taking down the Christmas tree? Edith: It's not Christmas anymore. Christmas was on the 25th of December. Margo: Edith is right. (leaves with Gru and the tree) Lucy: Don't worry, Agnes. Christmas will come back next year. Agnes: Okay, mommy. (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot and Toon Link on Santed Sailor's speedboat in the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Delaware) Crash: Why are we taking a ride on Santed Sailor's boat when he's mean to people who live at Greeny Phatom? (confused) I don't get it! Santed Sailor: The reason why am I so mean to the Greeny Phatom people because Little Guy was rude to me one time and told his neighbors to hate me. (angry) He still wonders why I hate him. Crash: Oh... I respect your opinion on Little Guy. (Santed Sailor turns his speedboat into a jet by pressing a button) Toon Link: Cool. Santed Sailor: Since Geoville is a landlocked city, I turned the boat into a jet by pushing the button that can transform my boat into anything. (sees Geoville) Ah, here's the clear landing spot. (lands at the parking lot of the Geo Market) (Crash and Toon Link get off the plane) Crash: (waving) Bye. Santed Sailor: Have a shippy, shippy New Year. (flies away) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Geo Guy outside Green Bob's house) Geo Guy: (removing snow off a potato) Woah! I don't remember seeing his dad planting potatoes. (goes to the door and knocks) (Green Bob opens and lets Geo Guy inside) Green Bob: Hi, George. (closes the door) Did you see the potatoes? (walking to the living room) (They arrive in Green Bob's living room and sit down on the couch) Green Bob: Had you seen Go!Animate The Movie? Geo Guy: You bet. (neutral) What does that have to do with the potatoes? Green Bob: Well, they're not just any ordinary potatoes, but they're also time bombs. (Morshu went to Green Bob's living room) Morshu: Did somebody say bombs? Green Bob: Well, yes. I did say time bombs! Morshu: Well then, time bombs were actually fuse bombs. Geo Guy: Fuse bombs? What the heck is that? Morshu: Well, fuse bombs (or time bombs, timebombs, or maybe, time-bombs) are actually bombs those detonations were triggered by a timer. The use (or attempted use) of time bombs has been for various purposes including insurance fraud, terrorism, assassination and warfare. Geo Guy: (realized) Oh! So those were the time bombs, you were talking about. (serious) And it must be Gree Guy's time bombs. Morshu: You bet. Geo Guy: (nervous) So, do you give credit to Gree Guy and his evil team, The Gree Team, for the time bombs they made? Huh? Morshu: Nope. Sorry, Geo Guy. I can't give credit to the Gree Team. (walks to the door, opens it, and then looks at Geo Guy) Come back when you're a little... mmmmmm ...richer! (Morshu then leaves Green Bob's house and closed the door) (Cuts to Geo Guy and Green Bob) Green Bob: (serious) You know, those time bombs, The Gree Team had just made, has nothing to do with the potatoes. (neutral) Well anyways, about those potatoes, my dad doesn't remember planting them. Geo Guy: (shocked) WHAT?!? Green Bob: That's what I was thinking. My dad only saw them this morning. But I have good news, I'm having a sleepover tonight and I can bring my friends. Geo Guy: (calls his dad) Dad! Dad (on the phone): Yes. Geo Guy: (calling his dad) Can I go to Green Bob's sleepover? Dad (on the phone): Yes, as along as you go to Downtown Geoville to see the countdown. Bye. (ends call) Green Bob: Did he say yes? Geo Guy: Heck yeah he did. (Geo Guy and Green Bob walked away off-screen to leave Green Bob's house) (Fades to black) Act 5 (Fades to The Geo Team in the fun room of their base) Little Guy: Hey, Green Bob. I'm a good guy. Green Bob: Wait, what? You were always good. Little Guy: It's a complicat-- (Crash and Toon Link joins their conversation) Crash: We are talking to him about a guy called Santed Sailor. Green Bob: Santed Sailor? The one who drove the boat where the mayor of New York City was on? Crash: That's the one! Green Bob: What about him? Crash: It's a long story. (Geo Guy comes into their group) Geo Guy: Excited for the event tonight? Toon Link: Obviously. That's why me and Crash came to Geoville today. (Homer comes into the fun room) Homer: Is anybody going? Coraline: Yes. I am. Homer: I'm the guy who gives you the tickets. The Geo Team: (burst out laughing) Ha-ha-hah. Jason: Why did you abandon the nuclear plant job in Springfield? (The Geo Team laugh to Homer again) Homer: (annoyed) D'oh! (getting angry) It... is... not... (The Geo Team stopped laughing) Homer: (furious) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYY!!! (Homer and the Geo Team heard Homer's shouting echo) (Homer's shouting echo occurs all over the universe) Homer: (speaks kindly to Jason) I didn't. I took a break from it. (Gree Guy's spy camera spies on The Geo Team from the window) Spy camera: (Gree Guy's voice) It looks like Homeboy's angry. (Homer goes outside and notices the spy camera) Spy camera: (Gree Guy's voice) Hi, Homeboy. Homer: (angry) Don't call me HOMEBOYY! Why, you little-- (smashes the spy camera) (Shows the color bars screen with the audio tone) (Zooms out to Gree Guy seeing color bars on the upper-left screen in the Gree Team's underground base) Gree Guy: (shocked) What the... those weren't there 3 seconds ago. Bryan Guy: (jealous) No, they were not. But I can't believe that Homer Simpson smashed our spy camera. Memy9909: (shocked) That's impossible! No signal on the top-left screen. (sad) I'm so going to be grounded when I get home. Warren Cook: Don't worry. We'll play a pirated DVD of The Simpsons Movie over the color bars. Gree Guy: (happy) Good idea. (neutral) But wait just a darn minute, I set the timer wrong on the bombs. Memy9909: Don't worry, Gree Guy, it's perfectly fine. (Cuts to Green Bob sending every potato except 2 to the New Year event and he goes back to his garden) Geo Guy: Did you give the potatoes to the mayor? Green Bob: Yes, except two for my family to cook. Geo Guy: Ok. (gets a potato and notices a timer bomb) Oh no! A bomb! Green Bob: That can't be right. (gets the last potato and notices a timer bomb) There's a bomb under every potato! And the bombs will blow in... Both (Geo Guy and Green Bob): (shouting) IN 65 SECONDS! (The screen flipped sideways to Crash and Toon Link at the event noticing bombs under potatoes) Crash: (talking to Toon Link) There's a bomb on all of them. Toon Link: That means the bomb will explode in less than minute. SCREW GREE GUY! (Crash and Toon Link juggle the potatoes) Random man: What are they doing? (The bomb explode and Crash and Toon Link turn black) Crash and Toon Link: Thanks to us, your town is saved. Everyone: BOOOO! (Geo Guy and Green Bob are falling down in a hole) Geo Guy: (falling) I knew those potatoes were suspicious. (Geo Guy and Green Bob land in a net and getting trapped) Green Bob: I did not see that coming! Geo Guy: How come? (Geo Guy and Green Bob make a way out) Gree Guy: Well, well, well. Look what we have here? Green Bob: (angry) Gree Guy! Gree Guy: That's right! Geo Guy: You put all of those potatoes in the garden? Gree Guy: Thank you, Captain Obvious. Geo Guy: You're not welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm. Gree Guy: (angry) Don't call me Lieutenant Sarcasm. Memy9909: (angry) You're grounded, Lameo Guy and Gray Bob. Both (Geo Guy and Green Bob): (angry shouting) DON'T CALL US LAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GUY AND GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!! (Memy9909's ears are becoming swollen as he hold his ears with both hands) Memy9909: (crying in pain) OOOOWWWWWW!!! I'm not faking it you know. That really hurts! A lot! (5 minutes later) Gree Guy: (sad) So what's the problem? Memy9909: (sad) My ears are swollen because of all of the shouting from Geo Guy and Green Bob, and now i'm gonna pay that bill. (hands the bill to Gree Guy) Gree Guy: (shocked) Wait, a bill!?! (angry) And what is this bill for? Memy9909: (angry) It's for my ear-replacement surgery! Gree Guy: (jealous) Fine, now go steal the money from the bank, in order to pay your ear-replacement surgery bill. Act 6 Text: 1 hour and 40 minutes later... Narrator: 1 hour and 40 minutes later... (Geo Guy and Green Bob are trapped in a net) Memy9909: Now that I have my new ears, you will never get out! (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! Bryan Guy: (talking to Geo Guy and Green Bob) This is the time that I hated both of you anyway. (Cuts to Crash and Toon Link running away from a crowd with pitch forks) Crash: Who would carry pitch forks during a positive celebration? (They arrive in Green Bob's neighborhood) Toon Link: They would. (points at a hole) Let's hide in that hole. (They go into the hole while the crowd go back to the event) Random man: There's no point. They're gone. Crowd: Yeah! (Cuts to Toon Link and Crash falling down in a hole) Toon Link: (falling) Let's cut this rope! Crash: (falling) Do it now! (Toon Link cuts the rope and Geo Guy and Green Bob are falling down but land shortly after) Geo Guy: (looking up) Thanks, Toon Link Memy9909: How dare they escape. That's it, it's payback time. (Crash and Toon Link land) Toon Link: The Gree Team, (gets his sword out) get over it. (The rest of the Geo Team come down) (Homer lands) Homer: D'oh! (Geo lands) Geo: Geo is here! Memy9909: More like Lameo is here! Geo: GRRRRR! (The rest of the Geo Team land on top of each other) Dave: (speaking Minionese) Ow! Coraline: Eww! Jason, get your butt out of my face. Jason: I can't. Little Guy is sitting on my torso. (The Geo Team stand next to them) Margo: With unity, comes professional teamwork! (Toon Link slices Pingux, Geo kicks Memy, Homer strangles Warren and Geo Guy punches the rest except Gree Guy) Gree Guy: (angry) That's it, no more Mr. Gree Guy! NOW, IT'S MY TURN FOR PAYBACK TIME! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 7 (Margo runs to the computer room, and hacks the computers; She made the computers change the explosion of the Gree Team base to 2 minutes) Margo: Gree Guy sucks. (leaves) (Gree Guy enters the computer room and notices the computer) Computer: Warning! This base will self-destruct in 120 seconds. 120, 119, 118... Gree Guy: NOOO! (tries to change the explosion time) (Shows the computer screen) Computer: Sorry, Gree Guy! You can't change the explosion time. Gree Guy: (shocked) WHAT!?! NOOOOOOOOOO! Computer: Access denied, loser! Geo: Hey, everybody. There's a ladder. (points at the ladder) (The Geo Team climb the ladder) Geo Guy: So long, sucker. (blows raspberries at Gree Guy) (The Geo Team run for their lives from Gree Guy) Homer: (sitting on the Geo Car's driver seat) Get into the car. We must go to the countdown. (The Geo Team get into the car, put their seatbelt on and the Geo Car drives away) Green Bob: (looks at the window near his seat) We're nearly there. (The Geo Car stopped at the parking spot in the parking garage of the City Hall) Homer: Okay everyone, we're here! Geo Guy: (jealous) Finally, we're at the New Year celebration ceremony. Let's get out! (The Geo Team get out of the car and Homer locks the door with a key) (Geo Guy walks to see his family) Geo Girl: (talking to Geo Guy's parents) He's here! Geo Guy's dad: Where have you been, George? Geo Guy's mom: We've been waiting for you all night. Geo Guy: Well, I've been hanging out with my friend Green Bob like I always do. (sarcasm) The cold never bothered me anyway. Geo Girl: Wait a second, George. That might be a reference to Disney's Frozen, right? Geo Guy: Yep. (Cuts to Warren Cook showing off his new disc-style hovercraft in the Gree Team base) Warren Cook: You can always escape with my... (jumps onto his hovercraft) my disc hovercraft. Gree Guy: Cool... (angry) but you deliberately wasted our potential escape time. Warren Cook: (shocked) WHAT!?! Computer: The base will self-destruct in 10 seconds and counting. Memy9909: (in Bubble's voice, shocked) Oh noio! Gree Guy: (jealous) Now, you'd really have to sound like Bubble from Battle for Dream Island? Memy9909: (in normal voice, angry) No way, José! Computer: Stop with the arguing while the self-destruct timer was counting down from 10 to 0 seconds for the base to self-destruct. But still, you can't change the timer. Okay? Gree Guy: (jealous) Okay. Computer: Good. Now to resume the countdown for the base to self-destruct in 10 seconds and counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... The Gree Team: (shocked) NOOOOO! Computer: 0! This base will self-destruct in right about... now! Have a nice day, Gree Guy! (The base explodes and The Gree Team are sent flying) Bryan Guy: (happy) WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I believe I can fly! I believe I can... (falls down, screaming) FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (Bryan Guy crash landed into Bryan Guy's house) Bryan Guy: (off-screen) OUCH! That hurts! (Cuts to Pingux2012 hanging onto his inflated parachute) Pingux2012: (jealous) Your flying skills had just failed, Bryan Guy! Act 8 (Cuts to everyone at the event counting down, even Geo Guy) (Shows respective numbers) Everybody: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year! (The fireworks start flying) (Cuts to Gree Guy flying into the sky, and looked down at Earth) Gree Guy: (angry) This is the most stupid, worstest new year... ever! (attacked by a firework in his butt) AHHHH! My butt is on fire! (explodes) Geo Girl: That purple and blue blob looks like... (Dramatic Chipmunk sound) Gree Guy. Geo Guy: It is Gree Guy, the most hated guy in this city. (Pans and zooms into Geo Girl's shocked face; Dramatic Chipmunk sound) Geo Girl: That Gree Guy should have never entered Geoville, at all. Geo Guy: You said it, Geo Girl. You said it. (Cuts to Gree Guy falling from the sky) Gree Guy: (screaming) I'M FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNG!!! (Gree Guy crash landed in a porcupine breeding factory full of sharp porcupine quills) Gree Guy: (screaming in pain) OUCH! OUCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! (The screen flipped sideways to Geo Guy's house) (Fades to Geo Guy and his family eating leftover turkey at dinner) Geo Guy's dad: Did you enjoy the celebration? Geo Guy: You bet... (eats turkey) ...we've all enjoyed the celebration together. (Iris wipe occurs on Geo Guy's face, but pauses) Geo Guy: (talking to the camera with his mouthful of food) The end! Geo Guy's dad: (shocked) The end? But this is real life. (Iris wipe grows back as Geo Guy swallowed his food) Geo Guy: (jealous) Ugh, fine. (talks to Geo Guy's dad) Dad, I meant to say the end of the episode, not the end of the world. Geo Guy's dad: (normal) Oh. Okay then, carry on. (Geo Guy walked to his bedroom, got dressed into his pajamas, and lied down on his bed) Geo Guy: (looking at the camera) Well viewers, as I was saying, this is the END of today's episode of The Geo Team! Thanks for watching, and I hope to see you next time. (winks at the camera) Happy New Year, everyone! (Geo Guy went to sleep as the screen fades outside of Geo Guy's house) (Zooms out from Geo Guy's house to the aerial view of Geoville) (Iris wipe shrinks to black) Text: THE END (Fades to black) (Credits) (Shows the post-credits scene) Pingux2012: (still floating down with his inflated parachute) Um, can I get to the ground and go home now? Because my mom's making fried chicken for me. (Pingux2012 had finally landed on top of the hill near Geoville Mall, gently, with his parachute, which becomes deflated) Pingux2012: (tired) Phew! I'm tired. (yawns) Maybe i'll go home now. (walks away to his house, off-screen) Good night, Geoville. (Fades to black) (Closing Logos) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts